


Fluffy Fluff

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Quand une sorcière débarque à Beacon Hills et commence à rendre les gens plus séduisant, il se dit qu’il va être l’un des premiers à être touché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ça m'a fait rire d'écrire ce petit truc ;)  
> Si quelqu'un a un meilleur titre, je suis preneuse ^^

Stiles n’a pas de chance, mais alors vraiment pas. Quand une sorcière débarque à Beacon Hills et commence à rendre les gens plus séduisant, il se dit qu’il va être l’un des premiers à être touché.

Sauf que non. Que dalle. Walou. Niet. Nada. Bref, vous avez saisi l’idée. Il reste le même. Le même bon vieux Stiles que tout le monde regarde avec exaspération, parfois avec tendresse et parfois, avec un mélange des deux.

Alors il veut comprendre pourquoi la sorcière ne fait rien pour lui. Parce que franchement, dix-huit de célibat, ça commence à bien faire. Il veut une petite amie. Ou un petit ami. Merci à un certain loup-garou barbu, Stiles s’est rendu compte qu’il était bisexuel. Sur le coup, il s’est dit que ça lui laisserait deux fois plus de chances de trouver chaussure à son pied. Que nenni.

Donc, pour savoir pourquoi la sorcière ne l’aide pas, il la cherche pour lui poser directement la question. Et il la trouve assez facilement, figurez-vous.

Voilà comment Stiles se retrouve devant la porte d’une maison de banlieue. De banlieue ! Sérieux, tout se perd. On ne peut même plus compter sur les sorcières pour vivre dans des masures au fin fond de bois flippants. Pffff.

Vous allez voir qu’en plus de ça, ce ne sera même pas une vieille femme habillée en noir et avec une verrue sur le nez. Tout fout le camp on vous dit !

La preuve en est faite quand une femme ouvre la porte. Elle doit avoir la trentaine, a de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et des yeux marrons. Le pire de tout ? Elle porte un pantalon cintré, des sandales plates et un twin-set rose pâle – le fait qu’il sache que ça s’appelle un twin-set prouve qu’il passe beaucoup trop de temps dans les magasins avec Lydia – Trahison on vous dit !

C’est probablement la raison pour laquelle Stiles oublie la politesse – et la prudence – et attaque bille en tête. Enfin, il attaque verbalement, il n’est pas fou non plus ! – le jury délibère encore sur ce point.

— Pourquoi ne m’avez pas jeté de sort ? s’exclame-t-il. Je suis pas assez bien pour être aidé, c’est ça ?

La sorcière cligne des yeux. Puis :

— Pardon ?

Stiles se lance alors dans un long monologue comme il en a le secret. Et il en a gros sur la patate, alors il déballe absolument tout. Lydia qui ne l’a jamais regardé _comme ça_ malgré son plan sur dix ans. Danny qui ne veut toujours pas lui dire s’il est attirant pour les gays. Derek qui le plaque au mur, mais pas pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Oh que non, madame ! C’est pour le menacer et lui foutre la trouille. Du coup, maintenant, devant un film d’horreur, ben il bande ! Ce qui est totalement étrange.

Il raconte que la seule fois où il est allé dans une boîte gay, Scott a eu droit à des verres et lui aux drag-queens. Qu’elle ne se trompe pas, les filles du Jungle sont adorables, mais aucune ne le voit autrement que comme une mascotte et lui n’est attiré par aucune d’elle.

Il est en train de parler d’Heather, avec qui il aurait pu conclure si le Darach ne l’avait pas enlevée pour la sacrifier, quand le regard de la sorcière se durcit.

— **Toi le fou qui crois**

**Que personne ne le voit**

**Pendant vingt-quatre heures, tu sauras**

**Ce que tes pairs pensent de toi**

**Alors peut-être enfin tu verras**

**Ce qui a toujours été devant toi.**

Puis elle lui claque la porte au nez.

Stiles a très envie de tambouriner contre le battant, mais il a l’impression que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il percute.

_Elle m’a jeté un sort !_

Néanmoins, quelque chose lui dit que ça ne concerne pas ce qu’il est venu chercher. Ou alors peut-être que si, allez savoir avec les sorcières modernes qui ne respectent absolument plus le code des sorcières.

OoOoO

Il est à peine rentrer chez lui qu’il reçoit un message de Derek l’informant que la meute se réunit à dix-huit heures. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprend qu’il est dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Ce qui veut dire qu’il n’a pas le temps de se changer ; parce que ça fasse une grosse différence, mais il aime être à son avantage devant Derek.

Bref, le voilà donc en route pour la gueule du loup – AKA le loft de Derek – où il arrive avec cinq minutes de retard.

«  _Toujours en retard celui-là_  », se moque Jackson.

— Oui, ben si quelqu’un, genre Derek, m’avait prévenu un peu plus tôt, j’aurais été à l’heure, Whittemore ! contre Stiles.

 _Non mais…_ , se dit-il.

Stiles ne se rend pas compte des regards interloqués qui se fixent sur lui alors qu’il rejoint la cuisine pour se prendre une petite bouteille de soda.

Quand il revient, tout le monde l’observe comme s’il était un Alien. À tel point qu’il vérifie qu’une seconde tête n’a pas soudainement poussé à côté de l’originale. Mais non.

— Quoi ? demande Stiles.

Personne ne lui répond parce que Derek entame directement la réunion.

— Il faut qu’on fasse partir cette sorcière ! déclare l’Alpha. Ses sorts n’ont pas l’air dangereux, mais il suffit d’un chasseur trop curieux pour nous mettre tous en danger. Stiles, tu peux voir si tu arrives à trouver où elle se cache ?

Stiles marque une pause alors qu’il porte la bouteille à sa bouche.

Merde…

Il ne peut pas dire qu’il connait déjà l’adresse de la sorcière. S’il le fait, la meute voudra savoir comment et pourquoi il l’a déjà et ils se ficheront de lui jusqu’au prochain siècle. Il décide de la jouer cool.

— Ah ouais. Pas de problème.

«  _Je ne suis pas jaloux d’une bouteille de coca !_  »

Stiles s’étouffe avec sa gorgée et jette un coup d’œil incrédule à Derek. L’Alpha a vraiment dit… ? Sauf que personne ne regarde bizarrement Derek et que celui-ci a l’air comme d’habitude, alors non, il n’a certainement rien dit.

Ça y est, il devient fou, se dit Stiles. Ou alors, c’est le sort de la sorcière qui lui colle des hallucinations auditives.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme n’écoute plus la meute lancer des idées pour faire partir la sorcière. Il va chercher l’ordinateur portable que Derek a acheté pour les recherches et qui reste en permanence au loft. Allez savoir pourquoi l’objet est toujours tout au fond du placard de l’entrée. Et pas en haut. Non non, au sol.

Alors qu’il ouvre la porte dudit placard, Stiles se rend compte que Derek a installé des étagères. Et qu’elles sont vides. Vous pensez que ce corniaud aurait pensé à mettre le portable sur une des planches ? Ben arrêtez tout de suite de croire que Derek pourrait avoir de bonnes idées parce que ce satané PC est toujours en bas de ce foutu placard, obligeant Stiles à se foutre à quatre pattes pour aller le chercher.

«  _Je devrais avoir honte, mais mon idée était trop bonne pour ça. Regardez-moi ce cul, putain !_  »

Stiles sursaute quand il entend Derek parler, se redresse et s’assomme presque sur l’étagère au-dessus de sa tête.

La vache, ça fait mal !

— Stiles, ça va ? demande Scott, inquiet.

«  _Merde, je devrais appeler maman il s’est probablement ouvert le crâne. Si ça se trouve, il est en train de mourir !_  »

\- Pas la peine d’appeler Melissa, Scotty, rétorque Stiles, la voix humide des larmes de douleur qu’il refuse de verser. Je vais bien !

Stiles est soudain tiré en arrière et il glapit **–** totalement virilement ! – alors qu’il glisse à plat ventre sur le sol.

— Mais…

Derek le remet sur ses pieds et examine sa tête avant que Stiles puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

«  _Bien joué Derek. Il a un traumatisme crânien simplement parce que tu voulais mater ses fesses. Tu peux pas l’inviter à sortir, comme une personne normale ? Imbécile !_  »

Stiles est aux premières loges pour voir que Derek n’a pas dit un mot, pourtant, c’est sa voix. Alors…

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se souvient des paroles de la sorcière :

«  _Toi le fou qui crois_

_Que personne ne le voit_

_Pendant vingt-quatre heures, tu sauras_

_Ce que tes pairs pensent de toi_

_Alors peut-être enfin tu verras_

_Ce qui a toujours été devant toi »_

Stiles écarquille les yeux quand il comprend enfin. Ce sont les pensées de Derek qu’il entend !

Le cerveau de Stiles a à peine le temps d’enregistrer l’information que déjà, ses lèvres sont collées à celles de Derek.

Pendant une milliseconde, le loup ne réagit pas et Stiles a peur de s’être trompé, que le sort n’ait en fait été qu’une sale blague de la sorcière pour se venger du vomissement verbal auquel il l’a soumise.

Et puis…

 _Oh, le fantasme du ‘plaque moi au mur pour me ravager’_ , pense Stiles. _Je l’aime bien celui-là_.

Puis il n’a plus le temps de penser. La langue de Derek envahi sa bouche et le cerveau de Stiles se vide de tout ce qui n’est pas Derek. D’ailleurs, le loup doit être dans le même état que lui puisqu’il ne pense pas non plus.

Stiles enregistre vaguement les paroles de Lydia alors que la meute quitte le loft – ou les pensées, allez savoir…

— Hum, c’est sexy deux hommes ensemble. Il faut que j’en parle à Jackson. Je suis sûre qu’il y a moyen de convaincre Danny. Ou Aiden. Ou les deux. Oh oui, les deux.

Stiles se dit que lui non plus n’aurait rien contre le fait de jouer les voyeurs, mais là tout de suite, il est occupé à enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek avant de se frotter contre lui.

— La sorcière, marmonne Derek avant de sucer vigoureusement la peau du cou de Stiles.

— Plus tard… Cadeau plus tard…

Elle le mérite bien non ?

 

 


End file.
